<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Dance by the_glare_you_see</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391340">Just a Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see'>the_glare_you_see</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Music, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like men, the author does not know what this is, the author misses their salsa class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair discovers that there are more dances than just traditional ballroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blair (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses)/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts">sapphfics</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am on a writing roll omG. this is what quarantine does to you, i  s w e a r. it makes you update fics you haven't thought of in months of and make new ones lmaoo</p>
<p>anyway y'all better be staying safe!</p>
<p>pls consider leaving comments and kudos bc it rlly makes my day!</p>
<p>- Zen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During one of her meandering walks through the castle, Blair overhears one of the servants humming an unfamiliar tune. It wasn’t any part of a ballet that she’d heard before or any of the traditional folk songs that were often played at dances. It was <em> different-- </em> hard and fast with a fluctuating beat every now and then. It made her want to dance and move her body in ways she hadn’t thought of before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you coming tonight?” she hears another one ask, causing the humming to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blair follows the servants the first chance she gets, easily skirting her way around the guards. She pulls her hood higher up, concealing her face and follows them down the path towards the open road. They lead her to a pub, with lively music and gay laughter spilling out onto the cobblestone street. Blair pulls back, stopping short of the entrance, hesitating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> This isn’t my place. I don’t belong-- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” someone calls from the doorway, “Are you going to come inside?” Blair turns around and slowly inches her way forward, only to be grabbed by the hand and pulled inside. Immediately heat and humidity surround her and the (somehow) multicolored lights mess with her eyes as she feels herself being led somewhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” she asks, stumbling along blindly, attempting to get her bearings. All the grace and surefootedness that had been trained into her seemed to have disappeared, leaving her a stumbling mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured you wouldn’t want to dance with your cloak on! Here, Jackson will watch over it until you’re ready to leave.” Blair feels calloused fingers slip over her shoulders as her cape is removed and she represses a shiver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she replies, brushing an errant hair out of her face, “I’m afraid I’m quite new to this.” her guide backs up a bit and Blair can make out mischievous brown eyes and tan skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you’re in luck. I happen to be an expert and I’d be more than happy to teach you everything I know.” Blair felt her face flush at the tone (surely she was imagining it and that lip bite was completely innocent) and she nods. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gets pulled out onto a corner of the dance floor as the rhythm escalates to a tempo she feels she can’t possibly keep up with. Her guide pulls her close, their bodies basically touching and counts off the beat as she guides the princess in a flurry of twirls and switches and steps, all while managing to keep Blair from falling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music climbs and climbs and climbs until it abruptly stops, making Blair stumble into her partner with a laugh as warm hands spread out along her waist to steady her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Careful now.” Her voice is low and breathless and makes Blair slightly lightheaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s your name?” she asks, removing her face from the crook of her partner’s neck. Brown eyes smile at her and the music starts again, the steady beat working its way into her pulse. Blair doesn’t get an answer and instead gets pulled into another dance, full of heat and sparks and moves that made her weak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s in the early hours of the morning when Blair sneaks back inside, her heart and head still full of brown eyes and fast beats. She forgoes her bed, opting instead to wander down to the kitchens for something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you in need of anything, your majesty?” Blair whirled around, tripping on her gown and almost falling if it weren’t for strong, familiar hands holding her steady. Wide, brown eyes were staring at her, and Blair catches the hands that were slipping away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a dance.” she breathes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk what this is, it wouldn't leave me alone lmaoo</p>
<p>anyway, feel free to comment what type of dance you thought of while reading this! (i'm curious to know!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>